


Alone Together

by Deanismysavior



Series: Music Inspired [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanismysavior/pseuds/Deanismysavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of the Music Inspired series. Based on Alone Together by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Based on: Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

“Dean,” Cas murmured as he pulled off his shirt between flurries of Dean’s lips on his. The sweetness and the sweat melded together as Dean’s kisses began working down the length of Cas’s abdomen, making him shudder. They soon met the spot below Cas’s belly button, enticing him to remove his pants as well so the trail could continue. He almost obliged, but he caught himself.

“Dean, wait,” he said breathily, trying to regain control of his voice, but Dean was persistent and Cas’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Dean unbuttoning his pants for him.

“Dean!” he called out, more insistently this time, causing his green eyes to finally turn upward to look at Cas. 

“What?” he responded, annoyance growing over his visage.

“Look, I love…this,” Cas breathed, “but, I can’t help but to want more. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

“Cas, you know we had an agreement,” he huffed. “This,” he motioned, pointing between the two of them, “is purely physical.”

Those words cut Cas deep and he turned away, nodding. “I know. I know what we agreed on Dean, but I care too much about you for this to be ‘no strings attached.’”

“So you love me?” he asked tauntingly.

“Dean this isn’t funny,” Cas’s eyes began to water. 

“I agree. It’s not funny; it’s hot.” And with that Dean began again, tugging at his pants to remove them. This time Cas was not strong enough to tell him no. He wanted it so badly it hurt. His heart was breaking, but at least in these moments when they were intimate, he could pretend Dean felt the same way. In the back of his mind he knew as soon as Dean left for a hunting trip, he would find some beautiful woman to quench his flames, and Cas would still be sitting around, a lovesick puppy, waiting for him to return. 

Cas knew he shouldn’t keep doing this. He knew it wasn’t good for him. He just couldn’t help himself. Every time Dean’s eyes grazed over his body with desire and lust it made Cas feel good. It made him feel beautiful. He was vulnerable and invincible all at once when he was with Dean. It made him feel as he did when he first came to Earth from heaven and had just begun to grasp the extent of his power. Even if Dean didn’t feel the same, damn did it still feel good. He could feel Dean on top of him now and it made Cas want to scream at the top of his lungs, but he knew they had to be discrete. Sam didn’t know and Dean wasn’t keen on having him find out about their little arrangement. 

When he was done, Dean rolled off, “Same time tomorrow?” winking at Cas. 

Cas shifted his gaze down to his feet, and made out a barely audible, “Yes,” filled with shame. Cas knew this was his ruin, but it was the best he could get.


End file.
